


forbidden love >.<

by savechangbin2020



Series: Stray Kids and the Curse of Y/N [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Hate, Why Did I Write This?, seriously I’m not sure what happened here like why am I publishing this nightmare?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savechangbin2020/pseuds/savechangbin2020
Summary: y/n confesses her undying love for hyunjinhyunjin flat out rejects her crusty, musty, dusty ass.Stan Seungjin and do yourself a favor by not reading this.





	forbidden love >.<

The cherry blossoms cascaded down from the crystal clear sky as I stood under that tree waiting for my crush to meet me uwu. I had asked him to stay behind after school because today was finally the day. Today I confessed my love for my precious oppa Hwang Hyunjean.

 

I tapped my Gucci-clad foot against the emerald green grass impatiently. What was taking so long? He couldn’t have any higher priorities than me, could he? We were destined to be together. 

 

“Oi.” I looked around confusedly for whoever made the sound, my long, shiny, soft, beautiful, elegant, gorgeous hair floating in the wind like a delicate butterfly. There was no one to be seen. I pouted my perfect, shining red lips in an adorable frown. It must’ve been the wind. Well, the wind was just jealous. The wind was jealous that Hyunjean oppa loved me and not it. The wind was such a whore and honestly no one even likes it. Hyunjean oppa would never date something like the wind. It’s too out of his element (hahaha do you get the pun uwu?). The wind is too ugly for him. “Oi, up here, piss wench.”

 

“eh?” I look up into the branches of the cherry blossom tree and let out a gasp of surprise. Lee Minho was hanging from the branches like a god damn bat. “aish, you scared me oppa!”

 

“Don’t call me that, bitchass,” he replied, his beautiful eyes glistening in the sunlight. He was so handsome, but not as handsome as my almost-boyfriend hyunjean because rating people based purely on their looks is absolutely  **_not_ ** degrading and dehumanising hahahahahahahahaha. “Hyunjin told Chan to tell Changbin to tell Felix to tell Jeongin to tell Woojin to tell Seungmin to tell Hyunjin to tell Jisung to tell me that he can’t come outside because he has hayfever. Literally everyone knows about his public feud with pollen but you’re such a self absorbed bitch I’m not surprised you don’t remember. He said if he really had to waste his time talking to you, he’ll meet you under the bleachers past that bit where Jungkook sells crack to freshmen.”

 

Hahaha Minho oppa is so funny uwu! He’s really like my older brother who is also my rebound if Hyunjean ever died in a tragic accident :((((((((( (because that’s the only way we could ever be separated since we are soulmates owo). I guess I’d settle for Minho even if he’s not as good looking. What do you mean physical beauty is meaningless because it’s what’s on the inside that counts and even then it’s all based on subjective opinions? Hyunjean is the most handsomest boy in the entire universe and my daddy invented science so I know it’s a fact. Fuck you and your morals hehe >.<

 

With that, Minho oppa vanished back up into the branches never to be seen again. Some say he is still there to this day.

 

I skipped away excitedly to find Hyunjean under the bleachers. When I arrived, an older boy approached me. It was Jungkook oppa!

 

“What’s up kid. You wanna buy some crack?” Jungkook asked, looking suspicious. I giggled, which sounded kinda exactly like an angel singing. 

 

“hehe oh kookie oppa you are jinja silly!” I said, skipping past him.

 

“Rude bitch,” he cursed. “My stuff is much better than Namjoon hyung’s.”

 

I ignored him because I am superior to him. Don’t ask why. If you have to ask, then I’m better than you as well. I absolutely do  _ not  _ have a superiority complex. Narcissism? Never heard of her!

  
  
  
  


I stop dead.

 

*dramatic pause*

 

There he is.

 

*dramatic pause*

 

My crush, his jet black hair floating in the wind as he waited for me. He turned around and noticed me.

 

“Y/N,” he said, his expression expressionless. 

 

“Good afternoon, my oppa!” I said cheerfully. “Thank you for meeting with me!”

 

“Hurry up, Seungmin and Jeongin are waiting for me,” He said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pristine school blazer. “What do you want?”

 

I swooned. I love it when he acts tsundere.

 

“I- I…”

  
  


This was my moment.

 

This was the moment when Hyunjean stopped being my bestest friend in the whole world (even though I have thousands hehe I am jinja popular) and became my boyfriend.

 

“I love you, oppa!” I exclaimed suddenly, diamond tears welling in my dazzling, beautiful, vibrant, stunning anime eyes. I couldn’t hold back my emotions anymore. “I loved you from the moment I saw you and I know we were made for each other! Please accept my confession!”

 

Hyunjean sighed, obviously overcome with emotions. He parted his pretty pink lips to respond.

 

“Listen up you fucking psycho,” he said, his eyes glittering in the light. “This is the fifth time you’ve done this  _ this week _ and its only fucking Tuesday! This will never ever happen! I am the gayest person alive and every time I see your nasty face, I get even gayer. You make me  _ that  _ sure about my sexuality.”

 

“Glad I could help you become stronger!” I said happily.

 

Hyunjean looked like he wanted to cry, obviously out of only happiness and definitely not frustration and misery.

 

“I have been dating Seungmin for almost two years and the fact that you have absolutely no respect for him or our relationship is beyond hurtful,” he explained. “It’s like he doesn’t even exist to you and it’s so degrading when you treat him like he that. I will probably marry him one day, or at least I hope so, and you really need to respect that and back off. He’s a brilliant, funny, intelligent, kind, loyal, amazing human being and I can’t associate myself with someone who doesn’t respect that.” 

 

Hearing Hyunjean confess his love for me was jinja emotional. I would’ve cried if it weren’t for the fact that I’m incapable of authentic human emotion owo.

 

“I’m so glad you feel the same way, oppa! I don’t even mind that Seungmin is your best platonic straight friend! He can still hang around with you during weekdays from 9am to 9:30am! I’m not one of those crazy girlfriends who doesn’t let you have other friends!”

 

“You’re clinically insane. Seungmin is my boyfriend, psycho, now fuck off and leave me alone,” Hyunjean replied uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu.

 

I felt like I could explode from excitement. Hwang Hyunjean was now my boyfriend and we were in love. 

 

“Thank you, oppa. I love you too!” I told him cheerfully.

  
  


I can’t believe I have a boyfriend owo

  
  
  
  


this is the end of the chapter unnies!!!! 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know... I got bored and this was fun to write (in the five minutes it took)
> 
>  
> 
> sAdDLe uP bOyS 
> 
> I’ll post here when I churn out some bullshit when I have writer’s block. I checked for typos precisely zero times.
> 
> rEqUesTs aRe oPeN uWu hEhE


End file.
